Soledad
by TLAP
Summary: Inuyasha se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hace 3 años que no la ve pero se dio cuenta de lo que siente por ella. Que hara kagome?como reaccionara?


Ya habían acabado de recolectar la perla y ya habían pasado 5 años desde eso, Kagome de vez en cuando los visitaba pero eso ya era inusual ya que desde hacía algún tiempo no los visitaba ni sabían nada de ella.

Inuyasha entro lentamente por la ventana de Kagome, desde hacía mas de 3 años que hacía lo mismo; esperaba a que la chica se durmiera y cuando estaba completamente seguro, entraba, silencioso y se queda ahí por un tiempo, viéndola, y por supuesto oliendo el delicioso aroma que emanaba.

Últimamente el no había ido a "visitarla" (ya que lo hacia a escondidas), dejo de verla para olvidarla, pero no pudo; también lo hizo para aclarar sus sentimientos, y se dio cuenta de realmente la amaba.

Esa noche iba a declararle su amor y proponerle matrimonio por lo cual, esta nervioso, ¿aceptaría, ¿se enojaría o lloraría?. Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, pero serian respondidas en unos momentos.

Estaba todo oscuro, camino silencioso hasta su cama y…….

No estaba.

¿Dónde podría estar? Inuyasha se sentó molesto, esperando a que llegara y le pediría una explicación respecto que no podía estar fuera de su casa a esas horas de la "noche".

Se sentó y espero.

Unos rayos del sol lo molestaron de su sueño, había soñado que Kagome y él se casaban y tenían muchos cachorros. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Lo podía reconocer donde estuviera, era la voz de Kagome, y su olor se acercaba, sin duda era ella.

Salió rápidamente por la ventana, observándola desde el árbol sagrado, desde un punto donde solo lo podía ver él. Ahí estaba, estaba tan……bonita, perfecta y tan cambiada.

La miro fijamente. Su cuerpo revelaba que ya no era una niña, se veía que estaba cansada pero, su sonrisa estaba ahí como siempre.

La vio agacharse a acariciar a Buyo. No pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo al ver los mimos que el gato recibía.

La vio acercarse hacia el árbol sagrado, su corazón se aceleraba.

Vio que ella estaba abajo del árbol sagrado, la miro expectante, memorizando cada uno de los movimientos de la chica. Vio como ella pasaba una mano en una parte del árbol, donde él había estado sellado, luego la vio formar una sonrisa y soltar un pequeño suspiro para luego lentamente retirar la mano.

Inuyasha observo como se alejaba y entraba en la casa, espero ansioso que entrara a su cuarto, pero eso nunca paso.

Vio como salía de la casa al poco tiempo y se iba del templo. Eso lo dejo dudoso ¿Por qué no había venido a dormir? ¿Por qué solo entraba a su casa y no subía a su cuarto? Tenía esas y muchas más preguntas, pero dejo de pensar en ellas cuando vio que se alejaba.

La siguió por arriba de los árboles, ella se había metido en una cosa parecida a una carreta pero sin caballos (carro) y se iba. La siguió brincando los edificios.

Vio como Kagome se paraba y luego una cosa se abría (portón, reja) y entraba a un lugar extraño, parecian casas sobre casas (departamentos) . El entro silencioso por unos árboles, fácil, no había sido ningún problema.

Vio como se baja de la cosa extraña y pudo apreciar como estaba vestida, la falda estaba reemplazada por unos pantalones (jeans) y una blusa blanca de manga corta, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta.

Observo como entraba a la casa. Se quedó toda la noche ahí, entrada la noche decidió entrar a la casa, se guió por el aroma.

KAGOME PENSAMIENTO

Desde que habían terminado de recolectar la perla no había sabido nada de Inuyasha, pero esperaba que el hubiera escogido que hacer con la perla y que fuera feliz, sin importar si se había quedado con Kikyo, se había convertido en monstruo, humano o había rerevivido a Kikyo (por que estaba muerta y luego la revivieron con sus almas y si Inu había escogido revivirla sería…hmmm.. déjenme pensar, ah si la 2 veces)

FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente, debía de ser precavido.

**Continuará………………………………**

**Dejen rewies por fa.**

**Gracias por leer este fic.**


End file.
